Everybody's Watching
by Abby222
Summary: What happens when Katniss & Cato get caught doing something they shouldn't be? Title taken from lyrics of "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift! Not a song-fic, but it is my first FanFic, no flames please!  *WILL UPDATE SOON* MY APOLOGIES! -A
1. Wait what?

"Everybody's waiting  
>Everybody's watching<br>Even when you're sleeping"

-Taylor Swift: "Eyes Open"

* * *

><p>Yes, my first FanFic, I'm so excited to hear what you guys think! Please, no flames, again, my first and I'm not too confident in it. Please, if I get more positive feedback I'll keep reviewing, I promise, it gets better. This chapter is all Third person POV. Next time I'll do more, like Prim, Peeta, Gale, or maybe all of them! :O<p>

* * *

><p>She was too busy to hear, much less even care. All she knew she was here, under the sheets, with him. Her blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. As if he heard her thoughts he rested his head on her shoulder. "Katniss," he mumbled, "Do you hear something?" She listened closer, "No," she replied simply and giggled, "What would Brutus and Enobaria think if they saw us... or worse... Clove!" He shuttered, which only made her giggling turn into a laughing fit! After a second, he joined in.<p>

When it died down, he said,"Katniss, this whole 'Star-crossed lovers' thing erm- Peenis... hurts me more than being punched in **my own **penis." Upon hearing that, she did it, which resulted in a deep moan on his part. She couldn't help but more laughing, something must was different with Cato. Different from Peeta or even Gale. She didn't know the right words to describe it. Protection? No, she felt like a rebel. No, that wasn't it. Free, maybe? Still giggling, she didn't have time to finish that thought- because, just then, the doors flew open. The announcing voice she knew too well stated, "Well, well. Now, let's see what the one and only Cato from District two does in the mornings to make him such a hit with the ladies!" With that, the sheets were pulled up revealing a naked Cato along with a naked Katniss!

* * *

><p>Ooo! Cliffhanger! Who sees them? What happens next? Well, review to find out! Once again, my first, so no flames! Anyway, I know that it sucks, but it does get better, I promise! This is the most disappointing piece of writing I've ever had. I got this idea when I was going to sleep last night, and tried to write it down in math today, but my teacher kept staring at me... (creeper much? Jk!) Anyways, R&amp;R?<p>

Love, -A (no not Mona from Pretty Little Liars! :3) (A stands for Abby!)


	2. Blueberries & Booze?

_"Well, well. Now, let's see what the one and only Cato from District two does in the mornings to make him such a hit with the ladies!" With that, the sheets were pulled up revealing a naked Cato along with a naked Katniss!_

Everyone froze. Nobody said a word for what seemed like hours. She must have had the same expression a deer gets when it realizes it's about to be killed. _Killed._ Hunger Games. This was, she realized, what would cost her the difference between life and death.. for her and Peeta. _Peeta!_ Oh, no! How could she be so stupid as to forget! All of the sudden Haymitch burst into the room yelling, "YOU TOOK MY BOOZE?!" He was red with anger, giving her a look that said, "Play drunk!" So she did what she was told in hopes of keeping her and many others alive.. "Peeeeeettaaaaaaa! Where did that bottle goooo?" She slurred. The blonde next to her just laughed hysterically. "Hahaaaaa! Whaaatttttt? You're funny!" He pointed to the talk show star and said, "Blueberry! I'm hungrrryy! Where the Hell did I put that whipped cream!?" Haymitch winked when the camera was off him, "Douche had it too!?"


	3. AN the reason I didnt update! READ

Hi guys! I hope you have enjoyed chapters 1 & 2 I apologize sincerely for the big gap between chapters, I kind of reset the password to my computer which I immediately forgot right after I wrote & published my first chapter and I couldn't get it fixed for months. Ughhh. I got it back when I came home from a sleepover & about an hour later my cousin's plane landed so we spent a while together bla bla bla... she almost set my house on fire blah blah blah, the usual! After that, I tried really hard but all summer I've had **NO IDEAS! **Finally, todayI got an idea so I qrote it quickly then just as quickly lost my train of thought which is why chapter 2 is so short, anyway my schools starts Wednesday and I am so sorry! I will try to update since I didn't make any teams blah even though my parents are teachers bah whatever I tried out for dance (I just started my 7th year & I cheered for 2 ½) whatever. See ya!

** -A**


End file.
